


Swim Team 2 - Raging Scott

by pcwtosh



Series: Swim Team [2]
Category: Diving RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Sun Yang is the World Champion, but his rivals believe he is a drug cheat. After watching his compatriot embarrass himself and his nation, diver Chen takes it upon himself to bridge the gap.
Relationships: Duncan Scott/Chen Aisen
Series: Swim Team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015512
Kudos: 1





	Swim Team 2 - Raging Scott

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: The Swim Team _

_The Glaswegian was at Adam’s mercy as the top crushed his crotch into Duncan’s bare arse which rippled on contact. Duncan groaned as Adam somehow buried himself deeper inside the Scot’s twink belly._

**Swim Team 2 - Raging Scott**

Sun Yang celebrated his victory, 200m Freestyle World Champion. He went to acknowledge his competitors, “You can get fucked you cheat!” Duncan spat turning away. “You have to shake my hand you fucking loser. You’re a disgrace.” Sun goaded Duncan Scott as he walked away. Chen watched on disgusted with his Chinese teammate, there was no honour in being a sore winner. Duncan went to the showers talking to Australia’s Clyde Lewis, “Ignore him Dunks, he’s not worth it.” “I know, I just want to knock the taste out of his mouth.” Duncan spat bitterly.

They washed and dried themselves in the shower, the Scot was still seething inside. Attempting to clear his mind he focussed on the rest of the meet to come. The relay was still to come and Team GB had a chance of a medal if they could deliver their best performance. Gathering his things, Duncan headed towards the exit to return to his hotel room and the rest of Team GB. 

Duncan opened his hotel room door and entered to the sight of Luke lying on top of his bed shirtless in his boxers wearing a pair of white socks. “Alright mate?” Luke asked tentatively, “Alright.” Duncan replied. “Saw the result man, bad luck. But still, a bronze medal.” Luke offered, “Yeah, I hate that fucker though.” Duncan smirked, “He was trying to get in my face in front of the cameras. Nowhere to be found in the locker rooms though, because then I would’ve had him.” he continued. “Ha, I don’t doubt it mate.” Luke chuckled. “I’m gonna head to the gym for a bit if you want to join?” he continued. “Nah, I’m gonna chill. I will get back at it tomorrow.” Duncan smiled wryly as he collapsed on to his bed.

Luke grabbed his things and left Duncan to himself. The big Scot picked up his phone to take a look at the news. Messages of congratulations from family and friends sat in his inbox, _[dammit]_ he smiled weakly appreciating the love but not looking forward to writing the replies. As he made his way through the messages he stumbled across an odd one, _"I apologise for Yang."_ Duncan read the message, his face screwed up in confusion. He read the name of the sender, Chen Aisen. Surprised Duncan propped himself up, _"thank you Chen, but don't apologise for that cunt…" [I wonder if he knows what that word means] delete, "don't apologise for that arse. And good luck for your event (smile)."_

Duncan grinned up at the ceiling, _[Chen’s sweet]_ he thought to himself as he dozed off to sleep. The toned Scot woke to the hotel room door closing and Luke returning from his workout. Duncan had fallen asleep on top of his covers and been dreaming of his mate Adam. “Yo!” Luke called, Duncan quickly moved his legs so that the bulge in his undies wasn’t visible to his teammate. “How was the workout?” Duncan replied snapping back onto the room, “Yeah it was good mate, you missed out.” “I needed the rest, lad, I will be fighting fit for the final don’t you worry.” Duncan smiled.

A few days later, ready for the flight home, complete with his medals Duncan posed for a photo with the plane behind him, _“Not the best trip, but not the worst either. Unfortunately, cheaters sometimes prosper.”_ He posted. Sat between Adam and James for the journey back, Duncan relaxed. He and Adam had been around each other alone a few times since their hook-up and true to his word Adam had treated Duncan no differently. As he drifted off to sleep his head rested on Adam’s shoulder, the Midlander grinned to himself as he played on his phone, _[“If this wasn’t a packed plane, I would totally be getting a blowjob for this.”]_

The plane arrived in London and the team disembarked along with the passengers. “You sleep ok?” Adam grinned as Duncan looked back at him embarrassed. “I fell asleep on you didn’t I?” Duncan replied. “A little bit.” Adam smiled, bumping Duncan’s shoulder. "Sorry." "Ahh shut up, what's your plan from here?" Adam snapped playfully. "Flight to Glasgow in about an hour. Family party tomorrow." Duncan explained. "Ahh ok." Adam's tone failed to mask his disappointment, Duncan smiled. "Hush you, I'll see you next training camp." He replied, pulling in the Midlander for a hug before hurrying off to find his next flight. 

Duncan sat waiting for the next plane scrolling through his messages. _“Our night was unforgettable, nothing changes you’re a bestie <3\. Adam.”_ Duncan grinned to himself. _“Yeah true, but I’m gonna miss that D! Take care and I’ll see you next training camp :D <3.”_ Duncan scrolled down, messages from fans, messages from fans, messages from fans. _“Hello Duncan, I am on holiday next week and I will be in the U.K, would you be interested in meeting?”_ Duncan looked at the message surprised, _[Awww, how cute.]_ _“Sure Chen, I’m in Glasgow though, not London.”_ The swimmer boarded the flight and settled in for the short hop from London to Glasgow.

Duncan enjoyed his week off, post competition he was afforded a little down time to return to normality and unwind. Autumn had truly set in with typical unpredictable weather, some days you could be out on a lounger burning to a crisp, others, trapped indoors dreaming of a quiet Sardinian beach to hide away on.

Duncan woke on the Sunday morning pulling himself out of bed, _[grrr, I wanna sleep.]_ His mind and body told him as his subconscious took control of his bodily functions. Opening the cupboard, he took out a box of muesli and poured some into a bowl throwing some fresh raspberries on top. He sat down to eat with a glass of fruit juice and read through the sports news. _Carolina Panthers win again, [get in, hot streak!]_ he grinned. Over to his messages, _“Duncan, I will come to Glasgow, will you be available?”_ the Scottish swimmer’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Duncan tried to work out his next few days, he had a bit of free time. _“Yes, I should be! (smile).”_

Chen’s taxi pulled up outside his hotel, “thank you.” the diver told his taxi driver politely. The Chinese diver checked in and entered his hotel room, _[nice, clean and comfortable]_ he smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him and made himself comfortable. _“Hey Duncan, I’m in Glasgow! Chen”_ sending his location to the Scottish swimmer.

Duncan reached for his buzzing phone, _“Hey Duncan, I’m in Glasgow! Chen”_ he felt his heart flutter as he read the message, he felt excitement sweeping through his body. Scoffing down his last few mouthfuls of breakfast he typed with his free hand, _“Jumping in the shower and then I will come and get you. I’ll be there in an hour and a half (smile).”_ and sent. “Right, I’m off out.” Duncan announced to his mum who was busy doing some morning yoga exercises. “Be safe and have a good day love.” she called merrily.

Duncan set off to arrive at the hotel shortly after to find Chen sat waiting for him in the lobby. "Hey." Duncan beamed as Chen stood to greet him, Duncan pulled the Chinese diver in for a hug which they held for a couple of seconds. Chen breathed in Duncan's intoxicating aftershave and felt butterflies in his stomach. "Where do you want to go?" Duncan asked, "everywhere." Chen answered showing Duncan his camera. "Everywhere it is." Duncan grinned turning to face the exit mimicked by Chen and they strode into the weak Glasgow sunshine.

"How was the journey?" Duncan started. "Very long. Your trains are so slow." Chen sniggered "aye, you guys have super fast trains don't you." Duncan agreed, giggling with Chen. "Do you want to go to a football match while you're here, wee Scotland at its most embarrassing?" "If you think this is good." Chen smiled politely, _[a.k.a no thanks ]_ Duncan grinned to himself. 

Taking Chen around the city, the champion swimmer showed him landmarks like the Riverside Museum, The Cathedral, The Science Centre and more. Chen thanked Duncan warmly taking snap after snap of the famous city and pulling the Scot in for some selfies. Duncan couldn't hide his embarrassment every time Chen asked him to pose, he hated pictures but the Chinese boy insisted. A firm muscular bicep pulled Duncan in close and they both smiled at the camera.

Duncan felt the warm touch of Chen's cheek against his as they posed for yet another photo. The Chinese boy's tight bicep squeezing firmly around the back of his neck again and Duncan could feel the temperature rising within him. "Are you feeling hungry, we can go somewhere to eat if you like?" Duncan asked thoughtfully, Chen nodded with a smile, "yes please." He replied.

Duncan ordered them a cab and 10 minutes later they were jumping out at The Ubiquitous Chip. The Commonwealth champion led them into the impressive building, Chen took in the decorations in awe. They were promptly seated and read through the menu, “it looks really good.” Chen beamed, “aye its a good little place.” Duncan ordered himself some haggis and a steak whilst Chen ordered the scallops and the duck.

“How are you enjoying your time in the UK?” Duncan started, Chen beamed, “It’s really nice, it has great history.” Duncan nodded in agreement. "You had some decent scotch yet?" "Scotch?" "Whiskey." "Ahhh, no." Chen chuckled "is it good?" He continued. "Aye, we will get you some. Whilst you're here." Duncan grinned. 

"So you dislike Sun as much as I do?" Duncan asked, changing the subject. "No, I don't dislike him, but he has been disrespectful to the sport and my country." Chen replied diplomatically. Duncan surveyed Chen's expression, the Chinese star deliberately avoided Duncan's gaze as he answered. "If you say so." Duncan winked. "Do you like me then?" He continued cheekily. Chen giggled and looked away blushing, "yes I do." _[So cute!]_ Duncan beamed at him. 

Their food arrived and the pair of them ate in near silence exchanging nervous glances and responding with a grin when the other boy caught their eye. "Ahhh, that hit the spot!" Duncan beamed feeling full. "It was very good." Chen agreed, smiling. Duncan noticed his cute dimples as he spoke, the Scot nodded back and it was Chen's turn to appreciate the Scot's cheeky features, also dimples with his broad grin.

“Right let’s get you drunk!” Duncan chuckled, Chen smiled nervously as he stood to follow the Scot. They left the restaurant and jumped into another taxi, Duncan gave orders to the taxi driver who nodded and set off. After a few minutes the taxi pulled up and they got out thanking the driver politely, Chen felt like he recognised the area but he couldn’t be sure, “your hotel is around the corner.” Duncan beamed reading Chen’s expression. The Chinese diver smiled broadly as Duncan led them in and they took a seat at the bar.

"You drink beer?" Duncan asked, Chen nodded. "Please can I get two pints of lager and two large glasses of scotch?" Duncan continued turning towards the barman. A few moments later and the barman returned with their drinks which Duncan paid for before they headed over to a free table. 

“Welcome to Scotland.” Duncan beamed in his deepest Scottish accent, holding his glass up for a cheers. Chen looked at Duncan confused, the swimmer smiled nodding towards the Chinese boy’s glass. The 24-year-old picked up his glass and Duncan knocked his own glass against it, “cheers.” he grinned before taking a long draught. Chen smiled and took a sip of the bitter drink, the Scot watched his expression as Chen swallowed. “What do you think?” “It’s good.” Chen replied, “Yeah I like that one, try the whiskey now, but only have a little sip.” Duncan instructed. The diver picked up the glass and swallowed a drop of the strong drink, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as the peaty liquid burned at his throat. Duncan couldn’t hold back a giggle as tears came to Chen’s eyes, “have a drink of the beer.” Duncan instructed nodding towards the pint glass. The diver nodded following the 22-year-old’s advice having a long draught of beer, “if you don’t like it I will finish it for you.” the Scot smiled reassuringly. Chen blushed, "I will try and finish it thank you."

Duncan thought back to his encounter with Adam, how nervous and emotional he was at first and how it turned into the most incredible experience of his life. Chen reminded Duncan of how he felt that night. "Chen, I hope I'm not offending you, but I errr like you." He forced a smile to mask his own nerves. Chen's eyes widened and he blushed again avoiding Duncan's eyes, then practically whispering he replied, "I like you too." Before looking back to read Duncan's reaction. The Scot visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumped accompanying a soft exhale and then a broad smile. "Do you want to do something after this?" He asked, chancing his luck. Chen's face broke into a smile and Duncan knew the score.

Duncan emptied his glass beaming at the Chinese diver, Chen took a large gulp of his own beer before giving the Scot a nod. They both stood up and headed to the exit, Duncan led Chen around the corner and there stood his hotel. Duncan paused outside and turned to Chen with a smile. "You want to come up?" Chen asked, reading Duncan's mind. "Definitely." He grinned feeling his heart rate increase. 

Chen led them to his hotel room and closed the door. The tension was rising, "sit." Chen smiled pointing towards the bed, "can I take your coat?" He continued as the Scot tried to make himself comfortable. "Thank you," Duncan smiled, taking off his jacket which Chen placed over a chair and sat next to him. 

Duncan had frozen, the young athletes sat next to each other facing towards the blank TV screen plucking up the courage to make the next move. The Scot felt Chen's hand slowly move over his and squeeze it gently. _[Deep breath, deep breath.]_ Duncan turned to Chen who tried to face him and slowly they turned in to kiss. 

The sparks flew between them, Chen had taken Duncan's bottom lip in his mouth and gently sucked. Duncan placed his hand on Chen’s abs and stroked them firmly through his shirt. Chen could feel the excitement building inside him, Duncan wanted him and Duncan was going to have him. The Chinese diver placed his arms around Duncan’s neck and kissed him with increasing force.

Duncan closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose with a sigh of satisfaction. Raising his hands up behind the beautiful Asian boy, he rested one hand on Chen’s muscular back whilst the second hand moved up through the 24-year-old’s spiky hair which crunched softly under the Scot’s palm. The shy Chinese diver felt a rush of emotion flushing to his face, he opened his eyes to look at Duncan's. Chen drowned in the enchanting pools of the Scot's deep blue eyes as their tongues wrestled passionately. 

Duncan was first to make the next step reaching under the hem of Chen's T-shirt and lifting. The Chinese diver raised his arms obediently then pulled back allowing the shirt to slide over his spiky hair before he did the same to Duncan. They took a moment to enjoy the view of the other boy. 

Even sitting down, the big Scot looked huge. 6 foot 3, he had the smoothest milky white skin with light brown nipples. His thick pecs were amazing and Chen's face showed its appreciation. The Chinese boy was just 5 foot 6 but his smaller body was amazingly toned all over. Chen was ripped, his smooth, light brown skin cased his bulging pecs and down to his even more impressive abs. Duncan reached out a hand to feel them, bringing a smile from the shy 24-year-old. "I hope you want to fuck me with that body of yours." Duncan exclaimed suddenly feeling able to express himself, another smile and a nod told him he was in business.

Chen pressed forward with another kiss, his weight forcing the Scot backwards. Duncan allowed the Chinese diver to push him to the mattress, the 24-year-old rolling on top of Duncan’s smooth, broad chest. Their tongues went to work again wrestling each other hungrily, their full lips sucking at the other boy’s lips passionately. Chen swung his leg across the 22-year-old’s body and straddled the sexy Scot, Duncan’s fingers instantly ran over the sexy Chinese boy’s body tracing the smooth skin and landing down on the diver’s juicy arse.

Duncan caressed Chen's arse before reaching under the waistband and locating the diver's cock. _[Fuck me that's nice]_ The Scot slipped Chen’s meat free from its fabric prison and stared in awe. He'd noticed the bulge in Chen's diving shorts before but the little Chinese boy was packing a meaty 8 inches. 

The swimmer stroked Chen carefully watching the Chinese boy's foreskin slide back and forth slowly. Chen's deep brown eyes smiled down watching the Scot playing with his member, Duncan's features were cute and endearing then he gasped. The Scot pursed his lips around Chen's cock and slid down the diver's pole, licking him with his tongue. Duncan's pointy nose dipped into the Chinese boy's dark pubes, the 24-year-old had them trimmed neatly. As Duncan sucked the older boy's meat, Chen reached back taking hold of the 22-year-old's hard 7 inches. Duncan’s cock throbbed with excitement as the Chinese diver’s hand ran along the shaft of his uncut cock, pulling the foreskin down to expose his purple head before sliding it back up again. 

The tall Scot swirled his tongue around the Chinese boy's head before sliding down his long shaft. Chen groaned, his eyes looking down at Duncan as the Brit's eyes looked back up at him. The 24-year-old’s stiff cock pulsed in Duncan’s mouth as the Scot’s tongue swirled around his swollen head. Chen could see a twinkle in the swimmer’s eyes and he returned a smile, pulling his body back his hard cock sprang from Duncan’s lips and hovered in front of them. Duncan moaned as Chen’s fingers ran down his shaft once again but his beautiful cock retreated with him as he rolled off the Scot. The diver glanced back at the pale swimmer, Duncan was a masterpiece. His tall, slim naked body was pale with thin blue veins barely visible until Chen moved to within a metre of his body. When the swimmer tensed, his modest muscles suddenly became menacingly large under his smooth skin. The 22-year-old’s cock pointed up away from his abdomen with the sheer excitement of the sexy Chinese boy near him.

The Chinese diver released Duncan’s cock and slipped off the bed, taking a tube of something out of his bag and then returned. The swimmer watched the ripped Chinese boy move, with his large cock swinging gently. Duncan pulled his legs up without thinking and Chen assumed the position between them with a tender smile. Flicking open the lid, Chen poured the cold liquid over his fingers. Duncan’s smooth hole winced as the diver’s fingers lubricated him, carefully spreading the clear liquid around his opening. The little Chinese diver then turned his attention to his big hard cock, slathering his 8 inches in lube. 

Tossing the tube aside, Chen moved closer to the big Scot carefully resting Duncan’s calves on his shoulders. Duncan’s blue eyes watched Chen closely as the 24-year-old took hold of Duncan’s side in his right hand. The Chinese boy’s held his throbbing shaft in his left hand and edged forward until Duncan felt the touch of Chen’s uncut head pressing at his entrance. The memory of his night with Adam’s monster prepared Duncan well, taking a deep breath he pushed out gently and could instantly feel the sexy diver’s cock begin to penetrate his hole.

Chen's eyes watched his thick head disappearing into Duncan's soft pale insides. The diver's abs clenched tight as he pulled himself back slowly and carefully, then he pushed himself forward with the same tender care and attention. Duncan beamed up at the beautiful Asian boy, his eyes surveying the perfect youthful features of the 24-year-old as his arse opened to accommodate Chen’s cock. The top’s left hand rested on Duncan’s thick thigh whilst he guided his thick cock the further into the handsome Scot. The muscles of Duncan’s toned body tensed with joy, the 24-year-old’s hard cock slid over Duncan’s prostate then back again pleasuring them both. The bottom’s hand rested on Chen’s bicep whilst the focussed diver rocked further inside him. 

The scene was of perfection, the beautiful light brown tone of Chen’s smooth skin shimmered in the soft light of the hotel room lamps. His bulging muscles tensing as his brown eyes concentrated on the wonderfully tight pale hole below him. Chen’s bushy crotch inched ever closer to the bottom’s inviting arse, the thickness of his cock spreading Duncan’s skin slowly ever wider. The Chinese diver’s eyes wandered up Duncan’s taut body, the smoothness of his milky white skin made Chen’s cock pulse as it dug deeper within the bottom. 

A smile spread across Duncan's face, the thought occurred to him that Chen was his first Asian hook-up, _[and what a hook-up!]_ The little diver's huge cock swung back and forth with increasing freedom as Duncan's hole opened willingly. The happy expression on Duncan's face brought a smile across Chen's smooth features. The top released his hard cock and placed his hands on Duncan's sides. "Fuck me hard." Duncan smiled as Chen mentally prepared himself. The top lined himself up and pulled his head back whilst pushing himself up on his knees. Duncan's wish was immediately fulfilled when the Chinese diver's head powered it's way deep into his tight chute. The Scot could feel Chen's head sliding along the inside of his walls, throbbing inside him as the top pumped. The 24-year-old’s pecs bounced in time with his body plunging down into the tight cunt below him.

Chen's muscular legs tensed hard, his broad thighs pulling his 8 inches 90% free from Duncan's hole. Duncan huffed taking hold of his own cock and jerking as the Chinese diver's head delved deep within him. The heavy blows of the innocent looking 24-year-old betrayed Chen's sweet nature, the top's fingers gripped Duncan tightly, owning his sexy bottom.

Duncan's pink head shone with his precum whilst the thudding diver's thick cock sent tremors through the Scot's body. Duncan's vascular biceps bulged, Chen's eyes surveying the mini blue rivers stretching across Duncan's smooth pale skin. Duncan was stunning and Chen’s cock agreed, the horny top felt himself pulsing inside the Scot as his shaft sank inside. The horny little diver allowed his balls to take control of his whole body, reaching down to hold Duncan’s shoulders, Chen gripped them and increased the intensity of his tight, muscly body rapping against Duncan’s inviting hole. The Scot’s constant cooing told Chen he was doing very well indeed, the 24-year-old’s brown eyes glanced down at Duncan’s salivating cock and grinned whilst the length of his 8-inches split Duncan’s hole.

Duncan’s insides were causing him so much pleasure, the energetic diver’s thick cock probed him expertly forcing yet more encouraging noises from the Glaswegian. The swimmer’s long, pale legs kicked fresh air, the increasing pent up energy within Duncan spreading to both his balls and his legs simultaneously, celebrating his first night of interracial sex. The Scot’s blue eyes flicked down his body to glance at the top once again. Duncan groaned hungrily, his eyes drinking the beautiful folds of smooth, tense muscle that made up the sexy diver’s frame. The exotic contrast of sweat drenched, golden oak coloured skin versus Duncan’s own milky white legs. The Scot’s balls began to ache with anticipation and he slowed his fist, keeping himself stimulated but trying to make this feeling last just as long as it could.

The chiselled Asian’s thick thighs pulled his bare cock from between Duncan’s tight cheeks to within an inch of his head then thudded back down into the adorable Scot. Chen’s crotch slapped harder and louder against the 22-year-old’s sweet bottom, feeding Duncan his salivating slit. Duncan’s eyes flickered in ecstasy whilst the thick Asian rod pressed deep into his twunk belly, it was the perfect end to the perfect day. _[That’s it right there]_ Duncan’s moans told the older top who angled his compact slightly higher so that he could fall even harder into the sexy Scot. 

The pale bottom’s smooth cheeks cushioned the horny 24-year-old as Chen slammed down into his hole. Duncan’s free hand rested against his own chest, he could feel the light sheen of sweat glazing his skin in response to the intense heat between them. It was Chen’s turn to start moaning, his soft, cute whimpers were endearing to Duncan who moaned back, _[such a soft moan for someone who is destroying my arse]_ Duncan grinned.

Duncan scanned to appreciate the moaning diver’s features, his blue eyes took in Chen’s top half once more. The Chinese top’s spiky black hair sat on top of his smooth light brown skin. Chen’s brow shone with his sweat, beads of which rolled around on to his smooth doughy cheeks. The top huffed his cheeks as he worked Duncan’s hole, rocking his meaty 8-inch rod into the pale Scot. Chen’s broad, manly shoulders were the beginning of his tight torso. His arms were tensed, his thick biceps bulging as he pulled himself into the bottom. Chen’s bushy armpits peaked from under his arms as he rocked forward, the nest of black hairs were moist with perspiration from the workout on the willing bottom. The Chinese diver’s pecs were meaty and full, tensing them as he pumped shaking his small, light brown nipples. Duncan could just about glance upon the top of his rock hard abs, the Chinese diver was in incredible shape, a sign of the hard work he had done to win his many accolades. The beginning of his treasure trail, a thin line of black hair leading down to his crotch was where Duncan’s eyes rested and drank in. The top’s thudding frame brought more moans from the pair of them, Duncan still gazing upon Chen’s trail pictured the 24-year-old’s bushy crotch and how his thick, bare cock looked spearing into Duncan’s delicate pink ring. The big Scot’s nuts wanted to shoot so hard, _yes, fuck me, fuck me]_ Duncan begged.

Chen pumped Duncan excitedly, the 22-year-old bottom felt even better than he’d imagined. The way Duncan’s tight ring pulled his foreskin all the way back, “ahhh” Chen moaned. His sensitive head stroked against the swimmer’s g-spot and this time they both moaned in unison. The Chinese diver’s balls tightened as they swung into Duncan’s tender arse cheeks. Chen’s hand gripped Duncan’s shoulder tight and a high pitched grunt left his nose. The tall white boy encasing his cock suddenly became Chen’s deposit bank. The 24-year-old’s cream thundered up his hard pole and began to squirt intensely within Duncan’s rectum. The compact diver kept his form, sliding his long cock then length of Duncan’s chute as he began to unload inside him.

Duncan smiled warmly, his insides warming up with the sexy Chinese top’s seed. As strands of hot cream filled Duncan up he gasped with enjoyment, “Yeah boiii, fill me up.” Duncan cried. Squirt after squirt sent a week’s worth of Chen’s white cream deep into the Scot’s tight belly. The Chinese diver juddered as he pumped, the intense electricity of his orgasm forcing more grunts from the flexing top. Duncan could feel Chen’s swollen head expanding as it slid inside him firing his warm velvet into Duncan’s belly. Chen moaned, slowly pulling his cock back, pushing it forward to the hilt one more time then pulling all the way out of Duncan who groaned as his ring became liberated.

Chen sat down huffing while Duncan smiled back at him, “was that good?” “Very good.” Chen beamed. Duncan grinned proudly then reached down to stroke his hard 7 incher. “Cum on my face.” Chen whispered watching Duncan pull his foreskin back and forth rapidly. Chen rolled onto his back exposing his toned chest as a target for Duncan who slowly rolled on to his knees and shuffled over him. Duncan’s shiny purple head pulsed each time it exposed itself in front of Chen’s eyes. “Cum on me.” Chen breathed again watching Duncan’s thick bicep pumping his boner with increasing speed. Chen’s eyes travelled up Duncan’s perfect body, his smooth abs, rock hard 6-pac and bulging pecs. The Scot’s blue eyes looked back at Chen adoringly, the Chinese diver blushed.

Duncan hammered his meat as hard and fast as he could, the Scot’s balls ached with excitement while his tight fist travelled across his sensitive bellend. The beauty of the compact diver below him sent Duncan’s balls into overdrive, the building tension had reached its crescendo and one last tour of Chen’s body was all the Scot’s body needed to take him over the edge. Duncan drank in Chen’s tight abs, pecs and smooth face then, “Ooooooh, fuckkkk.” Duncan gasped and shuddered with the intensity of his orgasm. The Scot held himself steady over Chen’s upper body and began to fire. “Ahhh.” Duncan huffed, thick white strands of cream began to shoot over the Chinese diver’s beautiful chest. As the strength of Duncan’s orgasm increased he began to squirt his hot juice over Chen’s face. The 24-year-old closed his eyes and smiled, opening his mouth slightly and enjoying the arousing experience of thick cream splattering across his smooth cheeks. Duncan’s salty seed sprayed generously across Chen, streaming across his lips and down his cheeks. The Scot’s hips rocked slowly as his orgasm entered its final few shots. Duncan’s balls shot his final ropes of jizz across Chen’s gentle face, with a smile, the satisfied Scot grinned down at Chen.

Chen lay still, frozen in position with Duncan’s seed pasted all over him. He allowed himself a little smile, appreciating the silky liquid moisturising his face. The experience was only heightened by the beautiful Scot’s lips pressing up against his and Duncan’s tongue pushing its way within his lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Duncan pulled back to lap up some of his cream and returned to Chen’s lips. The Chinese diver opened his eyes to be greeted by Duncan’s beautiful smile shining back at him and the flavour of Duncan’s jizz swapping between their tongues.

Duncan stretched over to the side of the bed grabbing a couple of tissues and rolled back to Chen. Carefully, the Scot mopped up his cum from Chen’s beautiful face. The diver’s deep brown eyes watched Duncan’s gentle hand move around his face. The Glaswegian dropped the tissues aside and rolled back over to lay next to his lover. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Duncan whispered. Chen felt his face go red with embarrassment, the beautiful swimmer made him feel so special. “Thank you for showing me a good time.” Chen smiled. The Chinese diver lay staring up at the ceiling with the young swimmer draped across him, the deep breathing told Chen that Duncan had drifted off to sleep. The diver nuzzled Duncan, kissing his soft brown hair and smiled to himself, _[what a day!]_

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
